Brian Krause
Brian Krause portrayed Leo Wyatt, the boyfriend and then husband of Piper Halliwell through the series of Charmed. He reprises his role of Leo Wyatt in Matt's Charmed Spinoff, Blessed. His IDMb can be found here: here His Twitter can be found here: here Biography Brian Krause is best known for his portrayal of Whitelighter Leo Wyatt on Aaron Spelling’s popular program Charmed''opposite Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, Holly Marie Combs and Shannen Doherty. The actor played the ever-developing character for eight television seasons, and during the fifth season he showcased his writing skills by penning one of the episodes Sense and Sense Ability. In May 2006, starring in the series finale marked Krause’s 145th episode on the program. Since completing the series, the actor has taken on a variety of television roles, including: a priest in Lifetime's ''Devil's Diary, a WWII Colonel in the Sci Fi Channel's Warbirds, a cryptozoologist in the Sci Fi Channel's Beyond Loch Ness, a murder suspect on CBS' CSI: Miami, a firefighter under suspicion on TNT's The Closer and a guest appearance on AMC's Mad Men. Krause played the title character, and serial killer, in the independent feature Cyrus. Among the actor's other television credits are: Highway to Heaven, Tales from the Crypt, Bandit, Family Album, Walker, Texas Ranger, High Tide, Return to Cabin by the Lake and Ties that Bind. Krause’s additional film credits include: Return to the Blue Lagoon with Milla Jovovich, An American Summer with Brian Austin Green, December with Balthazar Getty and Jason London, Stephen King’s Sleepwalkers with Alice Krige and Mädchen Amick, The Liars’ Club with Wil Wheaton, Breaking Free with Christine Taylor and Jeremy London, Mind Games with Soleil Moon Frye, Trash with Jaime Pressly and Jeremy Sisto, The Mission with Jacklyn Zeman and Alex Hyde-White, Protecting the King with Tom Sizemore and Peter Dobson, Jack Rio, Desertion, Nowhere to Hide, The Gods of Circumstance and Growth. A native of Orange County, California, Brian Krause currently resides in the San Fernando Valley. The bachelor often unwinds by playing golf or poker with his buddies. Basketball, baseball, soccer and hiking with his Golden Retriever Penny and Australian Shepherd Buddy keep him fit. A lover of music, he enjoys playing the guitar as well as the harmonica. However, quality time with his son Jamen tops his priority list. Prior to making his mark as an actor, Krause juggled various part-time jobs - including driving a pie truck and hanging drywall. He is currently putting his construction skills to the test as he tackles a complete renovation of his Southern California Ranch Home. Notes and Trivia * Unlike many fans believe, Brian has no relation to Peter Krause. * He was married with Beth Bruce and had a son together named Jamen Krause. The couple filed for divorce in 2000. * Originally wanted to study medicine. Ironically, his character Leo was a doctor in his first life. * Is still good friends with his Charmed-wife, Holly Marie Combs. * Enjoys playing golf and baseball. Ironically, his character, Leo is bad at golf. * Has two dogs: Penny and Buddy. * Studied Karate in his teens. * Loves playing Scrabble. A reference to this might be in the series finale when old Piper and Leo are playing Scrabble. * Was arrested for drunk and disorderly behavior in November 2nd, 2010. * Brian Krause starred in the movie December which also starred Balthazar Getty, who would later to go on and play Richard Montana in Season 6 of Charmed. * He also starred alongside Jaime Pressly in the movie Trash. Jaime played the Mermaid, Mylie in the Season 5 episode of Charmed, A Witch's Tail, Part 1. * Brian dated co-worker Alyssa Milano from the end of season 3 to mid season 4 of Charmed. * Holly and Brian knew each other before working on Charmed. Holly claimed that kissing scenes were awkward because it was like kissing her brother. * Brian Krause starred in the movie Sleepwalkers with Ron Perlman who portrayed Kellman in the season 3 episode of Charmed, Wrestling with Demons * On May 12th 2011, Brian visited Carroll Avenue to shoot for a movie. The house he was shooting in was coincidentally Dan Gordon's house. Whilst there, Brian re-visited the infamous Charmed House and tweeted a picture with him standing outside. * Sometimes calls Holly Marie Combs; Piper on Twitter * Holly Marie Combs was asked by a fan of Charmed to attempt to get Brian Krause onto her new show, Pretty Little Liars, as her character, Ella's handyman, which is a reference to season 1 of Charmed where Leo Wyatt was known for being the sisters handyman. * His favorite color is green. * His favorite character on Charmed (besides Leo) was Piper. * His favorite movie is Forrest Gump. * He tweeted that he wants to travel to China. * His favorite place in the world is Laguna Beach, California. * His favorite power on Charmed was orbing. * His favorite Charmed episode to film was Sense and Sense Ability. * Brian have 5 styles in his Opening Credits (tied with Holly Marie Combs & Rose McGowan). * Aside for T.W. King and Chris Boyd (The Unaired Pilot), Brian Krause (as Leo Wyatt) and Kerr Smith (as Kyle Brody) were originally tried for the role of Andy Trudeau on Charmed. * When asked which character he would choose from the show. Brian answered Dan Gordon and Belthazor. References # Brian Krause - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Actors Category:Out of Universe Category:Movies/Television